backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Stronghold
General Information The Stronghold '''is a new building that was released in Backyard Monsters, available only to people in Map Room v3.It can be captured by destroying atleast 90% of its towers(blocks dont count) Statistics of Stronghold Building: * Attacks similarly to the Tesla Tower, except that... **It doesn't need to charge **It can attack up to 5 targets at once (Four with its electricity, one with the electric rebound) **It continuously fires its electricity at its target(s) rather than firing in rapid bursts * Has an extremely high health for a tower building * It can be damaged by the Catapult * Can fire multiple streams of electricity at one target * Electricity seems to flow through multiple monsters. * Strongholds boost the defenses and attack strength of your Outposts within a specific range * The different Stronghold levels represent a farther range of strength & better health * You can fling within your Stronghold's range without paying a Battle Initiation Cost. * The Stronghold deals at least 900 damage per second (with one stream of electricity) Additionally, it has been stated that it will only available to players in the World Map v3. There are special outposts with the Stronghold building in the center, replacing the outpost building. It will not be available in Main Yards (even though in the video it was shown in one). Stronghold levels A level 30 stronghold gives: *10 cell attack range *10% monster/tower damage bonus within a 10 cell radius A level 40 stronghold gives: *15 cell attack range *20% monster/tower damage bonus within a 15 cell radius A level 50 stronghold gives: *20 cell attack range *30% monster/tower damage bonus within a 20 cell radius Stronghold's Buff If you have a stronghold, your stronghold will have a buff that only reaches a certain range! '''Buff Color: *'Blue - '''Yours *'Red - Enemy *'Purple - '''Mixed Wild Monster Controlled Strongholds Before a player conquers a stronghold, it is controlled by a random wild monster tribe. However, the tribe that is selected is not meaningless. If a wild monster tribe controlls a stronghold then ''everything that is controlled by that tribe in the stronghold's range gets the stronghold's buff. For example: If Kozu owns a level 50 stronghold, every kozu owned resource outpost, wild monster yard, outpost defender, and even other strongholds will get a 30% tower damage bonus inside the stronghold's range. This is the cause of the seemingly random buffed outposts/defenders. If you see these, look around: there is a stronghold nearby. Building stages Gallery 577001_513646665329464_2029776404_n.jpg 30t.jpg|Stronghold Outpost 30 (Preview Server) 40t.jpg|Stronghold Outpost 40 (Preview Server) 50t.jpg|Stronghold Outpost 50 (Preview Server) stronghold 30.png|Stronghold Outpost 30 stronghold 40.png|Stronghold Outpost 40 stronghold 50.png|Stronghold Outpost 50 Bugs/Glitches *There is a kind of frustrating bug when you attack a player controlled stronghold outpost, by the second attack, the towers will be '''REPAIRED automatically even when attacking, it seems that the base is just invulnerable because of the endless repairing. 'FIXED '(tested on a level 50 player controlled stronghold) *When attacking a outpost, sometimes there is a stronghold building on the edge of the map all by itself but destroying it does not give any buffs to your towers/monsters.(10% damage bonus,15 cell range,etc.) *A level 30 Legionnaire Tribe has a Stronghold building to the far right of the yard Trivia *The stronghold building is the strongest tower in the game (able to attack 5 targets and does approx. 900 damage a second). *A level 50 stronghold outpost is the best defended wild monster yard in the game. *A level 30 Legionnaire Tribe has a Stronghold building to the far right. *The walls in Strongholds never completely cover a single building. They're just used for pathing. Category:Buildings Category:Attacks ground monsters Category:Defensive Buildings Category:Buildings that can't be recycled Category:Buildings that can't be upgraded Category:Yards that can't be modified Category:World map v3